With the increasing popularity of the Internet and the World Wide Web, it has become common for merchants to set up Web sites for marketing and selling goods. One example of such a Web site is the online bookstore site of AMAZON.COM, the assignee of the present invention. Via this site, consumers can access and place orders from an online book catalog that includes millions of titles.
One problem commonly encountered by online merchants is an inability to effectively market goods via their Web sites. Because the customer cannot physically inspect the products via the Web site, and typically cannot talk to a salesperson, it is desirable that the site provide access to product reviews, product ratings, and other information that can be relied on by the customer to make an informed decision. In many cases, however, the merchant lacks the resources needed to generate or otherwise obtain such information, especially if the merchant sells a large and diverse selection of goods. For example, it would not be practical for AMAZON.COM to prepare reviews of all, or even a significant portion of, the millions of titles available on the AMAZON.COM site.
Another problem commonly faced by online merchants is an inability to efficiently attract potential consumers to their Web sites. One way of attracting consumers has been to market the site through television, newspaper and Internet advertisements. However, advertising a site using conventional methods can be expensive, and can consume significant human resources. In addition, it is often difficult or impossible to evaluate the effectiveness of a given advertisement.
The present invention addresses these and other problems.